kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuusou Forest
Imagination / Fantasy Forest (想像フォレスト Souzou/Kuusou Forest) is the fifth song of the series. Background This song has also received a million views on Nico Nico Douga, and is the first IA song to do so. It is also known as 空想フォレスト/''Kuusou Forest (Fantasy Forest'') or Imaginary Forest. Jin later decided to officially call it "Fantasy Forest" instead of "Imagination Forest", but it's still more commonly known as it's previous name. The song summarizes Mary's life before she became a member of the Mekakushi Dan. Mary Kozakura is a girl living in a house in the forest. She says that this world is simple, but that she's strange and doesn't fit in, and nobody understands her. She tries to convince herself that her house, which is nearly hidden and hardly noticable, is the reason no one comes to visit. So- with a hard heart -she resigns to loneliness. Since she's isolated from society, everything Mary knows comes from the books that she reads. She longs for the real world and asks forgiveness (possibly from her mother) for doing so. Knowing there is life somewhere inside of her, she imagines a wild future, and wishes for said future to knock on her door. Lost in her daydream about experiencing the world, she suddenly hears a voice. In a panic, she spills her tea and doesn't know what to do. In the next scene, Mary's past is shown again, where her mother tells her not to look into anyone's eyes or they'll turn to stone. This brings to light the fact that she is a Medusa, of which she is only 1/4. Wanting to know more about what she is, she looks into her books and reads a story about Medusa, realizing that people like her are feared. She is upset that she was born this way and throws both the book and the mirror to the floor. Back to the present, Mary hears the owner of the peviously mentioned voice knocking at the door, which has never happened before. She continues to panic and tries to pretend she didn't hear the knock, but trips over a book, and the person opens the door. Another flashback shows a five-year-old Mary, playing outside and making flower crowns, while her mother, Shion, is inside the house organizing books. Unfortunately, two human boys come and bully Mary. Shion goes to help and move her to a safe place, but one of the boys grabs her leg and trips her. To protect her daughter, Shion turns both boys into stone. Consequently, the stress on Shion's body is too much, and she dies as a result, leaving Mary alone. Back to the present, Mary hides under a table and covers her eyes. The person is surprised by her actions. Mary tells him that if he looks into her eyes he'll turn to stone, and the person, not knowing that she is a Medusa, takes it the wrong way. Her warning- in Japanese- didn't specify that he would be turned to stone, so he thinks Mary is referring to herself. He infers that she's afraid of other people and tells her that he was scared too, and asks if she thinks the world would be better without that fear. The boy puts headphones into Mary's ears and plays music from his phone, which sparks her imagination. As it turns out, Mary's mother died before telling her that she could control her power. The boy puts his hood over her head and gives it to her as a gift. In the last scene Mary is seen looking up at her house as the wind blows against her hood, which is now decorated by simple red flowers along the edges. She turns around and smiles at Kido and the boy, of whom is revealed to be Seto. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= The summer breeze knocks, And when I open up the window, I hear the chirps of birds wandering from afar. I put a half-read book aside, And say with a smile, "Where did you come from?" With my blindfold still on, three in the afternoon... The world is surprisingly simple, But it's me who's bizzare, With complication Which no one ever understands... Outside the town, in the forest, In this house beyond people's notice... Yes, that's why none ever come to visit. Don't make eye contact! With a hardened heart, I resign to loneliness, Living out my days seeing only "things"... All I know is what's in stories, And if I long for the world, Just a bit, will you forgive me for it? It faintly flowed along; Even in this irrationality I was born into, Surprisingly, there was life, Somewhere inside me. Tell me, won't that wide world In which I imagine a wild future, Whether it be today or tomorrow... Won't it knock on my door? As I was having such fantasies, And gazing outside, I suddenly heard someone speaking... I knocked over my half-drunk herb tea, Spilling it all over the desk. "What am I to do...?" I thought, staring past the door. "Look anyone in the eyes, And they'll turn to stone..." That's what my parents had heard, And it seemed my eyes were the same... And the way that always goes in stories Well, such people are to be feared. I knew that, and that's why. A thumping sound echoed out, The first knock I'd ever heard. And to say I was nervous... It wouldn't be quite enough. Let me say, that wild world That I imagined to knock In reality, it opened the door Much more easily than I expected. Finding me cowering, covering my eyes, The person was surprised; "If I look you in the eye... turn to stone.", I stammered, but he just smiled. "I've been living afraid as well, Afraid I'd turn to stone... But wouldn't the world be so much better Without that fear?" Reverberating peacefully, My heart overflew with imagination, And a bit of it rang out into the world. And tell me, you who came to me To teach me about a wild future. That if I'm ever lost again, You'll be here waiting for me. References Category:Songs Category:All pages Category:Mekaku City Days